Desire
by Cupkayke
Summary: Hunny has been feeling very strongly towards a certain female host lately... He takes her home on a 'playdate' and soon she finds out that he's a lot more like Tamaki or the Twins than she originally thought... HunnyxHaruhi, Smut, Limeish. First M HxH fic


xD Well after many failed attempts at Twins x Haruhi smut, here I am with another Hunny x Haruhi story! Hoorah! But instead of fluff, it's going to be a little darker, a little deeper, perhaps smutty?! GASP! Just a side of Hunny that you've never seen before. I'll do my best to keep them in character, but considering the circumstances of the story, it might be a little tricky.

Then again, since when are fanfictions COMPLETELY in character?

That would just be typing an episode…

And that would be boring.

So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters. Those belong to Hatori-san who is very much a genius and whom we are all in debt to, but let's let Kyouya manage that…

WARNING: This story contains mass amounts of fluff, and mass amounts of Hunny x Haruhi smut. If you can't stand smut, please don't read past the X.x.X barrier. Or if you don't like Hunny x Haruhi anything, don't read the story. Flame if you wish, but don't flame the pairing. If you must say something nasty, say it about my actual writing, not the plot or the pairing. And by the way, this is my first attempt at hardcore smut, so give me a break if it doesn't exactly sound quite right.

* * *

**Desire**

Days are never normal behind the doors of the Third Music room. There, the seven most gorgeous men you've ever seen flirt with and charm the ladies of Ouran Academy, fulfilling (or at least halfway fulfilling) fantasies girls can only dream about. A prince complimenting you in every way, a shadow-king sharing an intelligent conversation while holding his trademark smirk, devilish twins whispering in your ears, leaving you dizzy from the naughty thoughts they propose, a strong and silent man who just listens and lets you talk, all while keeping an eye on the youthful senior who takes you back to your childhood years, and then a natural rookie commoner who has the ability to see into your soul.

These men are quite talented at what they do, even though one is secretly a girl. No one needs to know that, however, and most of the customers of this Host Club are quite content thinking that the newest member, Haruhi Fujioka, is male.

However, the rest of the club knows.

And that can sometimes put a strain on things.

Days are never normal in the Host Club, but on days like today, it all feels like routine to the hosts. Go to class, go to club, flirt with the customers, wait until they leave and then chum around with the fellow hosts, while torturing poor Haruhi and then retiring for the evening.

But today seemed a little different to a certain little blonde host.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or "Hunny" as he was so affectionately called, felt a little different today. Not a bad different, nor a good different, but a funny different. He felt… odd. And that was about the only word that could sum it up. He'd been thinking about a certain incognito host much more than usual, and not in his childish way. It might have just been puberty finally kicking in, but it still troubled the teenager, and he never liked things to be more complicated than necessary.

"Takashi, does Haru-chan seem a little…different to you lately?" The senior asked his cousin when the girls were leaving. The other members of the club were saying their goodbyes to the customers, leaving the two seniors in a rare moment alone in the third music room.

"Nn?" Was all Mori said, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, more, I don't know, like our customers?"

Mori "Nned?" again.

"No no, not like that…I mean… I guess, in the attractive sense?"

"Ah." Mori said this time. Hunny sighed, his eyes falling into his lap. He'd been staring at Haruhi again, and that was about the fifteenth time today. Yes, he counted. Because it worried him. He didn't quite know what was going on with him. Every time he looked at her he'd get a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, he'd start to feel all sweaty and he sometimes got very uncomfortable below the belt. (An: #coughs# xDD That was funny to write.) It wasn't fun in the least, but it wasn't entirely bad either.

"Takashi, what's wrong with me?"

"You like her."

So the giant speaks. Hunny looked up at the brunette with a questioning look, a slender blonde eyebrow cocked into confusion.

"You _like_ her." Mori simply said again, placing the emphasis on the word in the middle of his simple sentence.

"Oh."

An uncomfortable moment of silence passed between the two.

"So…should I tell her?" The blonde's voice suddenly became hopeful.

"Do what you wish, Mitsukuni."

That didn't provide much advice. Hunny sighed again, his eyes becoming listless as he stared at his unfinished piece of cake. This was some predicament.

"…Oro…what's wrong with Hunny-senpai?" Across the room, Hikaru asked his twin. Kaoru merely shrugged.

"I don't know. He seems a little down today."

"He didn't eat as much cake as usual." Kyouya simply stated, he hadn't left his station at his laptop since the club opened that day. Typical.

"Isn't that a good thing, since you don't have to pay for it?" Kaoru asked.

"Actually, it's not good. The cake we purchased that usually is eaten will go stale by tomorrow. We're losing money. And even more is gone because his customers today weren't satisfied. Some even canceled their appointments." The Shadow King pushed his glasses up onto his nose, his expression neutral, but the underclassmen could tell he was unhappy about that fact.

"Kyouya! How can you think of money at a time like this?! Hunny-senpai is upset! You should care more than that!" Tamaki wailed, overreacting as usual. Kyouya didn't even flinch as he kept typing. Haruhi merely sighed.

"I'll just go talk to him." The female stated simply, getting blank looks from three of her male friends. Ignoring them, she walked over to the couch where Hunny and Mori sat, Hunny still looking gloomy.

"Hunny-senpai, what's the matter? You didn't eat as much cake today." Hunny looked up to see Haruhi staring at him with her large amber eyes. He felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. She cared about him. His pulse began to rise as he felt his embarrassment skyrocket.

"A-ano…Haru-chan…it's nothing." He stuttered meekly, glancing towards Mori for assistance, and getting none. The silent giant remained…well, silent.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Haruhi chuckled lightly, plopping down on the couch next to Hunny. Mori took this as his time to exit, rising from the couch and heading for the dressing room to gather his things. Hunny watched him walk away, practically begging to Mori's back with his eyes for help. The senior merely turned his head towards his cousin, giving a small wink and then heading away. Hunny silently reminded himself to body-slam Mori for deserting him. But that thought took a backseat to the fact that Haruhi was still waiting for a response.

"A-uh…It's really nothing, Haru-chan." He lied through his teeth, trying to put on a happy face. He failed miserably.

"Hunny-senapi, you can tell me what's bothering you, I don't mind."

Oh, she was so nice. Hunny felt his heartbeat get faster and his face turn a little redder. It was a wonder why Haruhi didn't notice. That girl is clueless as always, I swear.

"Ah-uh-er…" Hunny stuttered before swallowing and coming up with a believable lie, "It's really nothing Haru-chan, like I said. It's just a little lonely at my house lately. Chika-chan is avoiding me as usual, and Okaasan and Otousan are gone this week. I'm just…not looking forward to spending the week alone…"

Well, that was pathetic, but Haruhi seemed to believe it.

"Oh, then why don't you invite Mori over? He's always happy to spend time with you."

Hm. Didn't think about that one. Hunny froze for a moment, trying to think of a reason why his cousin would not be at his house that week.

"…Takashi has kendo this week, uh, they're…training for a big match!" Also pathetic. Hunny sweatdropped, hoping Haruhi would believe it. She seemed to, for her expression changed into one of thought.

"Then why don't you invite over another one of your friends? I'm sure one of the Host Club members would come over for a little while."

Haruhi, you just set yourself up for that. Hunny blushed a little more, but then his expression turned into a grin. Perfect! Haruhi was so dense at times, but in this case it was a blessing.

"Well then, why don't_you_ come over, Haru-chan?" He said childishly, poking her in the stomach as he addressed her. She chuckled a little bit, finally realizing she'd practically offered to be the one to keep him company. Oh well, it could be fun.

"Alright, sure. Just for today though, and I need to be home by seven so I can make Otousan dinner and finish my homework." Hunny just grinned more, hopping up from the couch and spinning around in a Tamaki-like fashion.

"Yay! Haru's coming to my house!"

At this, Tamaki's ears perked up.

"What?! My darling daughter is going to visit Hunny-senpai?!" He wailed, earning an eye roll from Haruhi.

"Relax, Tamaki-senpai. Hunny's just a little lonely this week since his parents are out of town and Mori is training for a Kendo match. I'm just going over there to keep him company for the afternoon." She shrugged, gathering her things and following Hunny into the middle of the room.

"Ah…okay." Tamaki nodded. After all, it was just Hunny. What could a sweet boy like him do to his precious Haruhi? It wasn't like the twins were taking her home…those dastardly devils…

"Ja-ne, Haruhi, Hunny-senpai!" The twins chorused as Haruhi followed a skipping Hunny out of the third music room, the senior babbling happily while Haruhi listened. Aww.

"Well, that's nice of her, cheering up Hunny by keeping him company." Tamaki nodded to himself, smiling at the thought of Haruhi dressing up in a frilly dress to have a tea-party with the childish senior. It almost was enough cause him to go into his inner-mind theatere, but Mori then took this as the time to exit the dressing room.

"Mori-senpai," Kyouya spoke up, still typing on his laptop.

"Nn?" Mori grunted in response. Kyouya didn't look up from his typing, but calmly said,

"You don't have a Kendo tournament coming up, do you?"

The twins and Tamaki looked on.

"Iie." The gentle giant said.

The twins burst into laughter.

Tamaki paled.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

A black limousine rolled up to the Haninozuka residence exactly a half-hour after the Loli-shota type and the Natural type had left the third music room, for a playdate of sorts. The car ride was quite enjoyable for the two, Hunny babbling on about his favorite sweets and Haruhi talking about her schooling. Despite how Hunny was feeling about the whole situation, he managed to keep his cheerful attitude in order to fool Haruhi into thinking there was nothing wrong.

Secretly, his heart was doing backflips and he was having a hard time keeping his cool so he wouldn't lose control of his body.

_That_ could pose problems.

"Wow, your house is big." Haruhi stated bluntly as the two teenagers entered the main lobby of the Haninozuka estate. Hunny shrugged, handing his bag to a blonde maid who bowed and then scurried away without so much as a word. Another maid took Haruhi's bag from her, bowed and then also walked away. Apparently the Haninozukas like shy maids.

"Come on, I'll show you my room!" Hunny grinned suddenly after a moment of silence. He bounded off towards the grand staircase, and Haruhi followed, laughing quietly in spite of herself. He was always so full of energy. But what Haruhi did not know was that he wasn't always childish.

The two scaled two flights of stairs and then entered a long hallway, Haruhi puffing after attempting to keep up with the ball of sugar, while Hunny just giggled and skipped along. He did this every day, he was used to the long walk. The two wandered to the end of the corridor and finally stopped at the last door on the left.

"Here we are!" Hunny chirrped, pushing open the large wooden door and walking into his room.

Haruhi just gaped. It was larger than her whole apartment, if not hers and the one next to it. The carpet was a plush purple with white rugs strewn about, and the walls were a light shade of pink. His bed took up quite a bit of space, being well over a King size with four posters and a canopy. A black wooden desk to match the bed was next to a large window that opened up to allow access to a balcony. A large chest of drawers in the same black wood was parallel to the door, and other variations of the same color furniture were strewn about the room, including two nightstands, a bookshelf and a wardrobe for larger clothes. On the left side of the room were three doors. Two opened up to be his closet, Haruhi thought, while another had to be his private bathroom. The thought of "Rich Bastard…" crossed her mind, but then, seeing Usa-chan tossed onto the plush bed, she remembered it was just Hunny.

"Come sit, Haru-chan!" The senior cooed, plopping down on a pink armchair in one of the corners. There was another one there as well, facing a large plasma-screen television that was hung on the wall. Damn, I want that room! Haruhi smiled and walked over to have a seat, still half surveying her surroundings.

"Your room is…quite large…" She said, blunt as always. Hunny merely chuckled, sprawling out and loosening his tie, unconsciously attempting to look cooler and a little older.

"Haru-chan, you should be used to it by now. We all do come from prestigious families." The senior calmly stated…sounding too out of character for the authoress's tastes…but oh well. Haruhi giggled.

"I suppose you're right." She said, still half-eying the enormous room. Hunny had by now clicked on the TV, and it was now showing cartoons. Hunny mentally kicked himself for choosing something so childish again, but he didn't think Haruhi minded for the time being. The two laughed lightly at the antics of Tom and Jerry, with Japanese subtitles for the few places of English dialog. That show never had very much talking anyway.

Several rerun episodes later, and Hunny began to get restless. He nervously bounced his leg up and down, all the while stealing glances at Haruhi as she sat transfixed with the screen. Every now and then the two high schoolers would exchange words, mostly about the latest prank Jerry had pulled on poor Tom, but that was it. It seemed…too quiet. Hunny thought that they should probably do something else…

But what?

"Ne…Haru-chan?" The senior asked quietly, looking over at his companion. Haruhi turned her head to face him, and his heart skipped a beat as she looked at him with those amber colored eyes of hers. Oh, how he could get lost in them.

"…Hai, Hunny-senpai?" She asked after a moment of silence. Whoops, he'd gotten caught staring again. Quick! Think of something to do!

"…Wanna play dress-up?!"

O.o; Hunny's eye visibly twitched as soon as the even more childish statement left his mouth. _That _wasn't exactly what he was going for. His face turned a bright shade of scarlet that would do either episode one Tamaki or a tomato proud, and he stuttered quietly, attempting to figure out a way to cover up his mistake.

'_Damn it! You don't want her to see you as a child!_'

Haruhi merely blinked, then burst out into a fit of giggles. If possible, the poor senior's face turned even darker. He knew that she thought it was just him being his cute little self. _Exactly _the opposite of what he wanted. He opened his mouth to protest, but she had collected herself by this time, and was giving him an answer.

"Of course, Hunny-senpai. What do you have for me?" She gave him a grin and rose from her chair, which gave him no choice but to follow suit and go along with his so called "plan."

Hunny led Haruhi to the double doors on the other end of his room. He opened them with a grunt, and Haruhi's eyes widened. It wasn't just a closet, it was a dressing room, similar in contours and colors to the one in the third music room. Clothes, costumes and various sorts of accessories were strewn about over at least three dozen clothing racks, and if you counted the shelves along the walls, it'd take at least another half a dozen racks to hold those clothes. Haruhi gaped for a moment, turning her gaze from the room, to Hunny, back to the room, and then back to her senpai. The little blonde merely gazed up at her and shrugged.

"Why does this dressing room look a lot like the one at school?" Haruhi asked, glancing back into the gargantuan room. Hunny merely chuckled, and then gave her a huge grin.

"…because!"

That answer seemed to satisfy Haruhi, because before he could blink, she'd already wandered into the room, surveying the racks of clothes.

"Hunny-senpai, what shall I wear?"

A smirk came to his features. This was his chance, he could make her wear _anything _he wanted. He could put her in a dress, a bathing suit, even a bunny costume! (If he was lucky, perhaps one of the playboy variety :D) He opened his mouth to speak and,

"Anything you want, Haru-chan!"

Oh how he detested his cute and childish nature.

Haruhi smiled warmly at him, pleased with his answer. He wasn't like Tamaki or the twins who would force her into the frilliest concoction they could find. She often appreciated how damn cute and naive Hunny was. He'd never force her to do something bad. After a few minutes of browsing through the clothes, she picked something out and quietly walked into the room with a curtain to change.

Once she was out of sight, Hunny sighed heavily and trudged out of his closet/dressing room. He had the sudden urge to bash his head against a wall, but then again, that would be a bad idea. He instead, settled for flopping down onto his dark violet sheets and staring up at the rich pink canopy above his head. He sighed again, cursing his childish demeanor under his breath.

Of course, it wasn't_so_ bad. A lot of the time, it was perfectly fine to be perceived as a child. He got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and the girls of the club would always pay attention to him. His favorite part of the attention, even more so than the cake and mountains of chocolate he got on valentines day, were the hugs. His height made it even better, because honestly, he found it quite _fun_ to get hugged by teenage girls. They'd wrap their arms around him and he'd bury his face into their chest like a small child would. The best part, they didn't even seem to notice when his face was a little red after they let go, or how his pants might not fit the way they were supposed to. ((AN: xDD It's so _weird_ talking about Hunny that way…#giggles#)) He supposed that many guys would be envious of him. In all honesty, what guy _wouldn't_ want to be able to smush his face into those squishy mounds whenever he so desired? Hunny considered himself lucky in that aspect. ((AN: The little pervert. :3))

However, Haruhi wasn't like most Ouran girls.

She wouldn't give him a hug whenever he so desired. He often had to work for hugs from her. And even then, it didn't bring quite the same type of satisfaction as it would if he was hugging one of the more…endowed girls of the school.

Although, she gave him the feeling that the other Ouran girls couldn't.

The topsy-turvy feeling that he could only describe as unsettling. It started with a tingly feeling in his toes and ended with his heart doing flip flops and his temperature rising. He couldn't describe it. It wasn't good, yet it wasn't bad either.

He often felt like doing things that weren't in his childish nature at all. More often than not, when he caught himself staring at her during Host club, he would catch himself thinking thoughts that most people wouldn't even think he was capable of thinking. He wanted to run his fingers through her short locks, stroke her cheek, hold her close, lock eyes with her and then kiss her senseless. He wanted to leave a trail of butterfly-light kisses down her neck and between the valley of her breasts, and oh so much he wanted her to think the same way about him.

However, that was only a remote dream.

He came off as too childish, too immature, too much like a little boy rather than the high school senior he was. Believe it or not, he was a man… ((#gigglesnort#))

His thoughts were interrupted, however, as Haruhi exited the closet/dressing room, mumbling something to herself. The senior sat up, running his hand through his sandy blonde hair. He looked up at Haruhi…and his mouth dropped open.

She'd actually chosen something…not Haruhi like. It was an old costume his maids used to wear when he was younger- an Alice costume from Alice in Wonderland. ((AN: Hahaha…)) A baby blue dress with puffy sleeves, pink cuffs and a pink underskirt, with white lace trim around the sleeves and a white, lacy apron. She'd actually humored him more and donned white stockings and black Mary-Jane shoes. A pink ribbon sat in her hair, for decoration, and the best part for Hunny, is that the costume fit her perfectly. It hugged her slender frame just enough to make the ache in his heart come back, but left enough to the imagination that his thoughts weren't straying too far from pure.

His face reddened as she did a little turn, a stern look on her face as she surveyed the outfit from all sides.

"H-Haru-chan…" He stammered, attempting to find words, but there were none. He couldn't think of anything to describe how cute she looked. No, scratch that- Beautiful.

"Well, this is what I found. How do I look?" Haruhi asked, giving a little grin as Hunny shut his mouth with an audible click. It took a few moments to open his mouth again.

"Y-you look...great!"

That answer seemed to satisfy Haruhi. Her smile broadened as she spun around again, letting the full knee-length skirt spin up a little higher, revealing to Hunny's peering eyes the bottom of the garters she wore underneath to keep the stockings up. Bad Hunny! He blinked hard a few times and moved his gaze up to her face. He shook his head in disbelief, she was acting so girly it was almost a turn-off. However, just how happy she looked was enough to keep him interested and his heart doing flips.

"I bet Tama-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan would _love_ to see you in that…" Hunny said absent-mindedly, and Haruhi laughed.

"I suppose you're right, Hunny-senpai. They would absolutely adore to see me in something like this…they're always trying to make me dress more feminine." She blew a piece of hair out of her face and rolled her eyes, remembering the countless times when Tamaki or the twins had attempted to force her into one of their frilly concoctions.

"Y-yeah…" Hunny muttered, averting his eyes again. His face had become redder, if possible, within the last few moments. Damn, she was dense! But there was something he was wondering…why would she choose that outfit willingly in his presence, when she wouldn't be caught dead in something like that most other times.

"H-Haru-chan? Why did you choose that outfit for me when you won't wear anything like that for Tama-chan or the twins?"

Haruhi seemed a little surprised, and Hunny instantly regretted asking as soon as the question left his mouth. He took a breath to speak again and say something along the lines of "nevermind," however, she beat him to it.

"Well, I guess it's that I trust you more than those three."

Blink.

"You aren't like them, you wouldn't force me into something like this just because you wanted to see me as a girl."

Twitch.

"You're too sweet and innocent for that."

Flinch.

Oh god. Each line she spoke tore at his heart and made him feel worse and worse about himself. Not only did she only see him as a child, she didn't even know that she was wrong. So wrong. So unbelievably, undoubtedly_wrong._ He wasn't innocent, he wasn't childish, he wasn't honest, he wasn't anything she thought he was. And he couldn't let her keep thinking that.

"…Hunny-senpai?"

"Don't call me that." Is what he said first. Haruhi blinked, a look of confusion coming across her features.

"But why not Hunny-senp.."

"Mitsukuni. My name is Mitsukuni. Not Hunny." He said darkly. He refused to look at her, his face stern and angry. He bit his lip as she made a noise in protest, trying to find words to express how confused she was.

"You've never objected to that before."

Oh how blunt she could be.

"Because I've never felt this way before." He said simply. He snuck a glance at her, and it nearly cost him his control. The look of pure confusion on her face was almost more than he could handle. He longed to just shove her down on the bed and kiss her roughly, to tear off that Alice costume with no mercy and fuck her right then and there without a second thought, but it just wouldn't work that way.

"Hun- …Mitsukuni…I don't understand. What's bothering you? You're never like this." She said quietly after a few moments of silence. Alright, that tears it. With tears threatening to spill, Hunny stood up and banged his fist against the wooden bedpost, cracking it in two and causing the canopy to bend lower. Hm, second time this month, the maids wouldn't be too happy.

"Dammit, Haruhi! Don't you get it?! Don't you _see_?! I'M NOT A CHILD!" He screamed, fixing his chocolate eyes straight ahead on his female companion. The look of pure shock on her face was priceless.

"I'm sick of everyone thinking that I'm so naive and innocent! I'm not! I'm so far from that, it's not even funny! I'm fucking eighteen for Christ's's sake! I may act like a kid, but no one even seems to realize that I'm actually older than half of the student body!" Hunny was seething by now, his face a bright shade of scarlet and his eyes glazing over with a mixture of anger, lust and tears. Haruhi merely stared.

"My thoughts are _far_ from innocent! I have a fetish for watching girls eat chocolate, I love getting hugs because I like to smash my face into a girl's tits, and I fucking get a boner every time I look at you because you're so damn gorgeous!"

O.o; Weren't expecting that, were you? Haruhi wasn't either. Her eyes widened considerably as she stared at her senpai, attempting to register what the hell he had just said.

"Haruhi…I love you."

Also…unexpected. Haruhi began to back up as the small senior walked forward, his brown eyes dark with lust. She suddenly felt unsafe and a little awkward. It was about to get worse too. She didn't even realize she was backed up against the wall, until it was too late.

In one swift motion, Hunny had stepped forward and captured her lips with his. Her eyes shot open wider, if possible, as she felt his hot tongue shoot into her slightly open mouth. One of his hands was grasping her wrist, the other around the small of her back, supporting her against the wall. His knee pinned her there, so if she wanted to move…she probably couldn't have.

A low moan reverberated out of his throat as Haruhi, eased a little more into the kiss. He was still doing most of the work…but this was about as good as it was going to get.

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, softening it just so he could bite down on it…hard. She yelped a little bit into his mouth, but he'd began caressing the wound with his tongue, earning a gasp from Haruhi. That just turned him on even more. He shifted positions, pressing his body further into her, and she flinched as she felt his arousal on her inner thigh. She felt herself slipping away as the sensations overcame her, and despite her better judgment, she closed her eyes and allowed Hunny to kiss her.

Hunny lazily slid one eye open, to find that she had hers shut. It took him a moment, but then he realized that she was kissing him back. Oh how…perfect. With an audible "pop" he broke the kiss, opening both of his eyes to stare at her with a smirk on his face. Hers shot open as well, and she blinked, regaining some sense of control as she started to speak his name.

"M-Mitsuku…"

However, she was cut off. Hunny roughly pushed her towards the bed, climbing on top of her as she was flung onto the silk sheets. Usa-chan fell to the floor as the bed bounced, but Hunny didn't really care. He had a new toy now…

"Shh." He said in a low voice, pressing his index finger to her swollen lips. A smirk played on his features, while hers were neutral. "Don't talk." His voice became quieter as he shifted his weight, attempting to make himself, and her, more comfortable. He leaned over his little princess, stopping as soon as their faces were inches apart. Haruhi swallowed as he stared her down. His brown eyes shut halfway as he gazed into her caramel ones. Oh, how beautiful was she? And he had her exactly where he wanted her…

"Just let your body do the talking…" He whispered into her ear, placing a soft kiss to the flesh just above her jaw. She shivered as he began to trail kisses down her jawline, then her neck, stopping where the fabric of her dress concealed her milky skin from his view. That would have to come off…but it could wait. He longed to taste her again, he wanted to make her wait…and a little more importantly, he wanted to regain some of his self control. His arousal ached and was begging him to just get it over with, but he couldn't. He didn't want to do that to her…

Instead, he settled for kissing her again. This time, a little softer, but still as hungry… needy. His hands wandered to her sides, rubbing her slender waist through the thin fabric of the dress she wore. She tasted of cinnamon, mint, and perhaps a hint of a piece of cake she'd had at the club earlier. Yum.

It took him until another low moan involuntarily escaped his throat to realize that Haruhi was actually kissing him back. Her tongue had flickered out to meet his, and he'd discovered she'd shifted positions underneath him, pressing her body closer to his tiny frame, only arousing him even more. He groaned as she became more daring, lightly sucking on his lip and running her fingers though his golden hair. It was more than what he had hoped for. His dreams didn't even go into this much detail. And that fact only made him enjoy it even more.

His hands slid upward to her petite breasts, squeezing one of them gently, earning a gasp and then a moan as he teased her nipple through the fabric. She squirmed below him, tossing her head back as he massaged both breasts, watching her every move. She was a beautiful creature, and it was a wonder that even with all of his staring how he'd missed how cute she was when she blushed, or how her eyes sparkled as she opened them and looked up at him. It almost looked like she felt the same way…

But she couldn't. And that made Hunny angry. She didn't love him, he knew she didn't. It was all too obvious that the underclassman didn't have feelings for him…much less any of the hosts. Sure, it might seem that she preferred Tamaki or even Hikaru, but gaging by her personality, Haruhi seemed too…dense to actually have any feelings for even one of the gorgeous men she surrounded herself with. That fact alone tore at Hunny's heart, and his only natural response was to kiss her senseless and _make_ her love him.

His small hands slid to the buttons on the front of her dress, fumbling ever so slightly as he undid them one by one. Hauhi blushed a darker shade of pink, but made no protest to his actions. He was slightly baffled, but his hands were on autopilot. He reached around behind her, untying the small bow that held the apron in place, and then flung the piece of fabric to the floor. Dress halfway undone, he could see the hints of her bra. He gulped and his expression hardened, his eyes slamming shut in another attempt to regain his control. Slow, Hunny… slow. You're lucky she's letting you get this far.

"Mitsukuni?"

He opened his eyes. Dammit. This was probably the point where she was going to tell him she didn't like him that way, and to stop before they went too far. She was acting strangely out of character, so much so he felt as if he was dreaming, and that at any moment he would wake up in a sweat, face red and his sheets sticky, as he had done so many times before.

"Yes, Haruhi?" Her name felt so foreign on his tongue, but he liked the way it sounded. He wished he could continue to call her that… but he just knew that she would never allow it.

"I…" She paused, glancing down. Her face was about as red as his was right now. He cocked an eyebrow. Was she embarrassed? Why? She didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. She didn't like him that way. His face wrinkled into a frown, and he closed his eyes. He could her her take a breath and begin to speak again.

"I…" But he was too quick. Before she could get out her words, he swallowed them with another hungry kiss, pressing his hips down against hers to pin her to the bed even more, hands diving underneath the fabric of her unbuttoned dress to pry it from her shoulders. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to know how she really felt. Preferably he never wanted to know, but in this situation, he at least wanted to wait until he could fully memorize how she tasted, smelled, felt,_reacted_, to remember for later. At least no one could take away his memories.

He felt her struggle beneath him, at least for a little while, until she began to comply to his wishes again. If body size was the only issue, she could have easily overtaken him. However, with all of his training, she didn't even bother trying, she'd just end up bruised. Instead, she tried to overtake him in another way.

Her tongue flicked out again to meet his, massaging his lower lip before she bit down on it like he'd done to her earlier. He moaned into her mouth as she suckled his lower lip, and thrusted her hips upward, morphing his moan into a groan of mixed pain and pleasure. She inwardly smirked, she could win this. Not that she'd ever had experience… but cheesy romance novels her father hid around their home provided more than enough information as to what the male sex finds pleasurable.

He found her shivering underneath him as the dress was removed, leaving her in a lacy, white training bra, a white garter belt, simple white cotton panties and her stockings and shoes. She busied herself in kicking them off while he stopped kissing her long enough to remove his tie and dress shirt. She could have taken this as an opportunity to say what was on her mind, but one look into his eyes and she knew she better keep going with her plan.

His head dipped to capture her lips again in a brief kiss, before traveling downward to the valley of her small breasts. She allowed herself to be lifted up and the clasp of her bra to be undone, and the fabric fell away, revealing her small, perky breasts, nipples already erect and waiting. A smirk fell onto his features. In one swift motion he took one of her nipples into his mouth, licking around the swollen bud while teasing the other breast with his hand. Her breath hitched, he was in control again. She let out a light moan as he pinched one of her nipples and bit lightly on the other one. He switched breasts shortly after, teasing the other one with his tongue while massaging the other. Haruhi squirmed with pleasure. She arched her back, bringing her knee up to rest between his legs, and up against his groin. Hunny groaned, squinting his eyes shut, trying to keep his thoughts and actions under control… he was having a lot of difficulty with that… xD

Leaving her breasts be for the time being, he traveled down south, leaving a trail of kisses and licks down to her belly button, and to the hem of her cotton panties. Her garter belt had disappeared sometime earlier, leaving just the stockings and her panties. He glanced up at her, almost as if he was asking permission, but he was pretty sure she knew that she didn't get a say in the matter. A swift motion, and her panties were off. She felt exposed and very hot and bothered, yet against her better judgment, she allowed him to keep going…

Their lips met again as she shifted beneath him, sitting up a little to allow him better access. His hands traveled to her inner thighs, stroking, every now and then brushing up against her slit, feeling the wetness that had already built up. He'd had some effect on her… good to know. A light chuckle of his broke the steamy kiss, before he thrusted his finger up into her. Her breath hitched again, then she moaned, tossing her head back as he thrust in another finger. She was so tight, it was hard to do anything, even for his small fingers. He busied his lips with her exposed throat, kissing, licking and biting at the pale skin, earning a medley of reactions from Haruhi.

"Mitsukuni…" She said breathlessly, and for a moment he was afraid she was going to end it… but no other sounds came. She was in pure sexual bliss, which worked to his advantage. He thrust in harder and faster, adding a third finger to her already stretched opening. Once, twice, thrice he thrusted again and she choked back a yell as she came, her eyes opened wide, yet blind with Ecstasy. Her breathing was labored, and all was still for a moment or two as she came down from her orgasm. Hunny just cradled her there, one hand supporting the small of her back, the other resting on her thigh, having slid from her opening some moments ago.

"M-Mitsukuni…" She repeated like a broken record, blinking a few times to regain focus. She looked at his stern expression, slightly confused as to what was going through his mind. He chose this moment to look up at her, locking her gaze. Poor choice…

"Haruhi…" He finally spoke. It took all the courage he had to form the three syllable name. She "hnned" softly, still quite incoherent. Hunny bit his lip, not quite sure where to go from here. He wanted to keep going, but he knew just how wrong it was. He'd just finger fucked her for crying out loud! Sure he wanted more but… he just couldn't do that to her. He couldn't do it by force… not when she didn't love him.

"I'm sorry." The Loli-shota muttered, scooting away from her just about as fast as his legs would allow him. He stopped at the opposite edge of the bed, sitting over the side with his face in his hands. Hm, total 180.

"Hu- Mitsukuni… what did you say?" Haruhi asked softly after a few moments, wrapping herself up in the sheets. Hunny wanted to scream… she sounded like she actually cared. Pft. Fat chance.

"I said I'm sorry… for… what I just did… and what I was about to do. Y-you said you dressed up for me because I didn't force you like Tamaki or the twins… that I wasn't mean like them… but you were wrong… I did force you… and I would have forced you to do a whole lot more… but I couldn't. I-I just couldn't. I can't do that to you, Haruhi… you don't deserve it."

Haruhi blinked, processing his statement. She crawled over to him, but he just scooted away. She sat back for a little while in silence, her face neutral. She was thinking, and Hunny was feeling awfully ashamed of himself.

"I feel like such a dirty bastard…" Hunny broke the silence with a bitter laugh. "I just fingered the girl of my dreams… against her will."

"No, you didn't."

What the hell did she say?

"I never protested…"

"True…" Hunny mumbled. "But still… i-it was wrong!"

"Mitsukuni… I can kind of understand where you're coming from… but not entirely. I'm not so bright in the romance department… but you were feeling… underestimated?" Haruhi screwed up her face in thought, placing a finger to her chin. ((AN: God, she's so out of character it's making me sick.))

"I'm not sure if that's the right word for it… but okay." He replied, giving a shrug. Haruhi moved closer to him.

"Mitsukuni, if you liked me, you could have just said so. You didn't have to do all this."

"See? I AM just as bad as Tamaki or the twins." Hunny cried miserably. "You probably hate me now."

"Well," Haruhi began, "I'm not too happy with you… but I can't say that I didn't… _enjoy_ our little, uh, escapade." Hunny was almost certain her face was red, and he knew his was too. He still refused to look at her though.

"Mitsukuni, you're forgetting that even though you came up with a scheme that seemed a little Tamaki/Twin-like, you had better intentions than those three would have."

What? Hunny cocked an eyebrow and finally turned around to face her. She was wrapped up in his sheets, her hair a little mussed, but otherwise looking pretty calm. He had no idea how she could stay that way regarding the situation… totally awkward.

"You did that because you truly cared about me, not just to prove to yourself that you were older, right?"

"Right on the nose." Hunny chuckled. Haruhi lightly smiled as well, moving so that she was sitting next to him.

"Haruhi… I do love you. And… I want to make it up to you for what I put you through… pleasurable or not… that's no way to start a relationship…" It was Haruhi's turn to laugh now. Hunny joined in a few seconds later, hoping so desperately that the awkward scene would end soon.

"Well… you can start by kissing me again…" There was mischief in her eyes as she glanced at him. She was leaning against his shoulder now, smiling slightly. Hunny blinked, then his face twisted into a grin.

She was just as bad as he was.

"With pleasure." He purred silkily, causing her to laugh again as she cuddled up close. He leaned down to kiss her then, ecstatic that his crazy plan had worked out… somehow.

He had a feeling this was going to be an odd relationship.

Then again, nothing's never normal for the Hosts.

FIN

* * *

xD Well, there you have it. That was a little worse than I thought it would be, but it has its moments. Meh, I had no idea how to wrap it up. I suppose this is good enough for now. Perhaps I'll go back later and fix it up, but I'm too lazy right now. Although, I have to say, this is my longest one-shot ever. Well, the longest one I've completed. I have several other unfinished ones taking up space on my hard drive, because I suck. xD Well, anyway, reviews make me happy, you get cookies if you review. :3 


End file.
